


Gin's New Life: Adopted by Steve Mcgarrett

by Alex_Winchester1967



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Anti-Possession Tattoos, Canon Bisexual Character, Child Abandonment, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, I Ship It, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Medication, Moving, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Parent Danny "Danno" Williams, Parent Steve McGarrett, Past Child Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Sex, Shooting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Winchester1967/pseuds/Alex_Winchester1967
Summary: A story about a non-binary teen named Gin (Gem) who was adopted by Steve Mcgarrett after their family disowned them for being a part of the LGBTQ+ community. The story takes place during the Summer after Gin has been living in Hawaii with Steve for 2 and a 1/2 months, when one night they get kidnapped.





	Gin's New Life: Adopted by Steve Mcgarrett

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Gin is an oc I made up quite a while ago, pronounced like the g is a j. (Like Jin.) (Gin is Gem in korean.) Gin is fourteen years old when the story takes place, and is non-binary, meaning they are neither a boy or a girl, and go by they/them pronouns in the place of she/her pronouns. (Meaning they used to be a girl.) Gin's family disowned them after they came out as Pansexual and non-binary on a family vacation in Hawaii. Gin's mothers old friend Chin finds out, and takes in Gin for a few days, then Kono offers to take in Gin, and Gin stays with Kono and Adam for a month in the guest room. This is all in the months of March and April. (Gin's family sends all of Gin's belongings to Hawaii.) In the meantime Gin attends school with Grace Williams, and becomes best friends with Grace. Gin also grows really close with the Five-O team members, especially Kono, Danny, and Steve. Steve decides to adopt Gin by May, and Gin has been living with Steve for over two months now. Danny and Steve are her father figures. At long last, the first chapter will begin with Gin's kidnapping, in mid July. (Sorry for the long background story!)

~Gin's POV~

"Steve, I'm going to go to the restroom. Be back in a little bit." I turned and started walking away. At the moment Chin and Sara, Kono and Adam, Danny and Grace, and Jerry, Lou, Steve and I were all at the beach just hanging out late on a Friday evening having a barbeque. It was the middle of July and we were all having a blast. When I got to the restroom however I noticed 4 men in all back with barely concealed weapons hanging around a probably stolen black SUV with tinted windows. I quickly walked to the side of the building and hid. I pulled out my phone that Steve bought for me and dialed his number as fast as I could, my hands playing with my anti-possession Supernatural necklace in anxiety. When Steve picked up I quietly told him what I had seen, and he said he and his Five-O team would be there as fast as they could, also telling me to stay on the line. I went to the corner of the building and peered around it to see if the men were still there. They were all there except for one. I turned around and there the missing man was his gun pointed straight at me. I screamed as loud as I could, hearing Steve shout my name through the phone, when suddenly I dropped my phone as everything started going black. The last thing I saw was the man, as he caught me and dragged me away.

~Steve's POV~

While I was telling my team what Gin had told me, I got a really bad feeling. Call it cops intuition, whatever. I just knew something really horrible was going to happen. That's when I heard it. Gin's scream over the phone, it was so loud and full of fear I could also hear it in the distance too. I started running, following Gin's scream to the restroom. I was terrified those men had hurt my Gem. Everyone ran after me, screaming for Gin as we ran. I reached the restroom first, and Gin was nowhere to be seen. I looked down, and saw Gin's phone. I picked it up and turned it over, the screen was cracked right in the center. Everyone else was there by now, looking at me in silence. I was determined to get Gin back.

I called HPD, and after they arrived and I answered all their questions my team and I headed over to headquarters where I issued out orders for everyone, except for Danny who had to drop Grace off at Rachels. "Kono, go through the traffic cam footage in that area. Chin, see if you can find anything off of the last call she made to me." I handed Chin their phone. "Jerry, see if you can find any other kidnappings similar to this recently. And Lou, help wherever you can." After I gave everyone their job, I shut myself in my office trying to figure why they took them. Why they took my Gem. 

~ Gin's POV~

When I woke up, I was lying on a mattress in a room full of other girls about my age. My head was pounding, and all the girls looked scared. From what I could see there were nasty looking bruises spread across the girls with the skin they were showing, whether they were on their arms, legs, or faces. I put two and two together, I was kidnapped and most likely put into a sex trafficking ring. I asked one of the older girls, looking to be about 17. She confirmed what I thought, and explained in a shaky tone how everything worked. I heard a lock slide open, and the door opened to reveal a man who introduced himself as Jayce. 

"I trust you girls have told your new edition how everything works." The Jayce smiled with a sneer on his face. The 17 year old girl I had spoken to said yes, with her eyes cast downwards in fear. "Good, Jaedyn. Oh, and whats your name?" Jayce asked me. "All the girls are renamed for their name to start with the letter j's sound, if their name does not already start with the letter j's sound." 

"Gin!" I declared loudly with a look of disgust on my face, and spit on his shoe since he was standing near me. The girls around me looked down in fear, I must have been too bold.

"Well lucky for you Gin," he snarled with an emphasis on the G, "There's a customer here who wants fresh meat, and trust me it won't be pleasent. He can have you right in this room, to set an example for anyone who dares cross me again." 

"Well, lucky for you I don't give a shit what you fucking say to me or do to me. I'm stronger than you think I am asshole!" I knew I would most likely get punished in some way for speaking that way to him, but at the moment I honestly didn't care. He brutalized these girls I was now stuck with into sex slaves, treated them like animals, and beat them at every little thing. He was constantly having people rape these girls, and I couldn't even begin to understand how emotionally broken these girls were. But I did know, that soon, very soon, I would start to feel just how these girls felt. The only reason I wasn't scared out of my wits yet was because I knew that my ohana would be doing everything in their power to get me back. 

"You'll regret saying that soon enough." Jayce walked back out and locked the door behind him. In the short time he was gone I learned all the girls names, ages, and how long they had been there. There were 8 girls other than me, and Jaedyn was 17 and had been there the longest, 7 months. Then there was Jackie, 15 and had arrived a week after Jaedyn. Next was Jalia, also 15 and had arrived the same day as Jackie. After Jalia was Jacy, 16 and had been there for 5 and a 1/2 months. After Jacy was Jaslynn, 13 and had been there for 4 and a 1/2 months. The youngest girl was Jemma, 12 and had arrived a few weeks after Jaslynn. The second to last girl was Jezzaline, 14 and had been there for 3 months. And the last girl was Joycia, 14 and had arrived a week before me.

Jayce opened the door yet again and led in a man he introduced as James. He pointed me out to him, and shut the door to watch. He tossed a few rolls of white bandages to Jaedyn who he seemed to acknowledge the most. "You'll need these for Gin." I finally was starting to become fearful of what was to come, because I also noticed that he had something that seemed like an extremely sharp weapon in his hand. Jaedyn had explained to me that I had to submit to whatever the customers wanted or I would be beaten. James walked over to me and told me to strip down. I reluctantly pulled off my strapless, short, sheer white dress. "Take off your sandals, bra, and panties." He ordered. I did as he said as quickly as I could. Then he roughly grabbed my arms strong enough to give me bruises, and threw me down on my mattress. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his pants, revealing his huge dick. He laid atop me and started groping me, which would surely leave ugly bruises. He groped my breasts, and squeezed my waist, hips, and arms leaving his handprint's on me. Soon enough he pushed his dick into me, going through my hymen and taking away my virginity, my innocence. I screamed as he started pounding into me mercilessly, it hurt so God damn much. Ten minutes later he came inside of me, then pulled out, pulled up his pants and re-buckled them, and left the room. 

~Steve's POV~

We finally had a lead as to where Gin was being held. We caught two of the men's faces on camera, and ran facial rec revealing men involved in a sex trafficking ring. We took up valuable time then looking for, finding, and questioning the men who wouldn't give us any answers, even after Danny stopped me from continuing to beat the living shit out of one of them. We were all terrified about what Gin could be going through right now, as it had been almost three days since they were kidnapped. The traffic cam had also revealed the license plate number of the stolen vehicle. About ten minutes ago HPD called to report that they had found the stolen vehicle at a fancy rent house twenty minutes away from headquarters if I drive as fast as I can without killing myself. Danny and me were getting ready to leave in his camaro. 

~Gin's POV~

After James finished raping me, Jayce decided to teach me respect. So he used a really sharp tool to carve into my stomach above my belly button the word rape. It hurt so God damn fucking bad, while he did it I screamed until I passed out from loss of blood. When I woke up one of the girls had already wrapped the bandages around me thickly, which was changed now otherwise it would be blood soaked. I couldn't even move I was in so much pain. When I was unconscious someone had brought pb&j sandwiches for all of us, and sweet Jemma helped me eat it while I was lying down. We got two sandwiches a day, morning and night, then received a new water bottle at the beginning of every day so we wouldn't die of dehydration. I was raped at least half a dozen times more after James, while a few of the other girls were raped as well during that time. By now three days had passed, and my hope to be found was quickly diminishing. The word carved into my stomach would surely scar, and seemed to be infected. Then I head it. Police sirens! The girls and me grouped tightly together in a corner of the room, while gunshots sounded all around us. Jemma started crying because she was scared, and Jaedyn was soothing her, rubbing circles on her back. The door flew open after what seemed like forever, and I saw Steve and Danno standing in the room. 

"Steve! Danno!" I tried to get up but my wound was preventing me from moving much, so instead I collapsed as my world again turned to darkness.


End file.
